Changing Lives
by Pixiecropse
Summary: A girl from our world finds her way into her other self in the world of Big hero six knowing what is to come she wants to help them out by saving Tadashi and then find a way back to her world but after getting to know them will she really want to leave and realizing that shes in love with him will make it that much harder to decide.
1. Prologue Intro

Alright yes I know ya'll are waiting for a new chapter for harry potter series

I blame the plot bunnies I saw this movie and ever since it will not get out of my head

I had the next chapter all in my mind and then the plot bunnies came hopping in and over hoped my mind

I own nothing though I wish I did the only thing I own is the plot and the character and a few plot changes hehe

BLAME THE BUNNIES

Enjoy and tell me what ya think

* * *

><p>Prologue: Intro<p>

Alright my friends have been bugging me to write this stuff all down I mean most of it seems to be impossible but they also seem to think it would make a good book. I shrug so how to starts this off I guess hmm I never really thought about how my life would be well not very often I felt often enough that wouldn't have a future that I would just struggle to survive day to day life. I pictured myself taking care of my mother for the rest of her days or until I died. Even though I graduated high school with great grades college wasn't even an option I didn't have the money and mom certainly wasn't going to help provide that. She hadn't been able to hold onto a job for a few years now after dad left her everything fell apart so I did the best I could I had to mature faster. I found it harder to relate to other people my age and found myself often wishing now this is in my mind not out loud that I could fit in or find that place where I belong.

When I would walk to work I would see all these couples my age and older holding hands going out to eat having a good time and here I was all alone trying to take care of my mother when it should have been reversed. I knew my mother wasn't a very good parent but she was when I was little and I can still remember all the good times we had. I'm just taking what life gave me and trying to make the most of it and I do my best I still make time to do things that I enjoy. But what happened the one time I decide to say wishes out loud was magical I don't know how it happened and I even tried to go back but I wasn't able to. Now I have it all we'll not it all some bad stuff has happened while I was here but I've realized now that I can't control everything and I can't save everyone. Welcome to the written down versions of what happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1 The Wish

Okay yes I have gotten a part of the next chapter going but will not be added to till Tuesday

If anyone has any suggestions please leave them in a review

Pixie notices police coming her way uh oh okay disclaimer I got it don't arrest me

I own nothing I swear well except the plot and oc character

I won't do good in jail I'm a good girl

enjoy and people bail me out T.T jking

Chapter 1: The Wish

* * *

><p>My boss yelled at me to come to the back of the store I had requested more hours of work because I had more bills to pay thanks to my mother. Yeah you'd think are you living with your mother then why isn't she paying the bills well you'll find that out later anyway. I walked to the back to see my boss he then proceeds to tell me that he couldn't give me anymore hours unless he took some from the other workers and I knew he wouldn't cause that would be unfair.<p>

Except for the fact that my boss wasn't a good boss I mean who would hire a 15 year old but he was all I could get nowhere else was accepting work for a 15 year old. I was a waitress and the tips where good of course but that was mainly because I hit an early puberty or as others like to call it blossoming really. So my uniform fit nicely and showed off my figure so tips where nice at least for me, now don't go thinking that I work in a shady place like a strip club I have morals thank you very much. I worked at a normal dinner that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner it was open 24/7 which was very unusual in these parts of Texas. Anyway after my boss explained the predicament that wouldn't allow me to work more hours he then proceeds to proposition me that if I sucked him off or did something more with him that he would pay me more. I didn't want to get fired and I really didn't want to do that with him actually I think I would rather quit I told him I would take a rain check right as one of my other coworkers walked in for his shift.

So for that day I was free to go I clocked out as quickly as possible and began to walk to the rickety apartment that was my home pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. Work or home I couldn't decide which was worse either one I really didn't want to go too I guess I couldn't really call that place a home isn't a home where you felt safe and loved well there I felt neither really the opposite actually. At my home I felt hate, despair, and a fast fading hope that mother would turn around from her ways and change back to the way she was before father left.

I would say that I have a hard life but then I think of something I read once I can't remember it word for word but I remember it saying that if you think your life is hard somewhere out there someone life is harder. I don't like to think about it I pretty much just try to stay focused on what I'm doing and making it day to day. Make sure all the bills are paid and if they are and I don't have to work you can find me at the library where I'll have my nose in a book so that I can escape reality for a few short hours. I then go home you may question as to why I am not in school thanks to having a laptop that I bought when I hadn't had to pay the bills. I was able to take my school online thanks to that precious piece of technology I was able to graduate at the age of 14 yes 14 people now you may be thinking is she a genius no I am not. I call it studying and a lot of hard work I had to stay up most nights trying to finish everything so I could just be done with it.

If I wasn't at work or sleeping I was working on school work so that I could just continue with my job. Now that I was finished with school I focused on keeping a roof over me and my mother's heads and most of the other bills as well. Sadly, my mother wasn't a fit one she had taken to drinking after my father had left her for another woman when I was five. I found out later on when I was nine from a doctor that she was allergic to alcohol her body didn't know how to process it so it screwed with her body and mind mentally she changed she looked for a fight where ever she could find one. Soon after I was 12 and she was fired from her job the money from the divorce that she and my father had was all that kept us a float till I could find a job and finally I did I have been working at that dinner for about two and half years now.

My mother when she is really drunk would push me around but no one at work would ask where the bruises come from. I had really mixed feelings I love her and yet I hate her all at the same time I want to leave her but I can't because I love her too much and even though she treats me like trash I just can't leave her to her own demise. I think even when I am actually legal I'll still be with her till she either figures out her life and straightens it out or she drinks herself to death. At this moment I'm pretty much watching her slowly kill herself and she knows it she was once sober for about 6 months she's done it a couple times but even now when she's sober she's changed.

She's no longer the sweet mother that I used to know that I can barely recognize but 6 months is as long as she lasts being sober once that six month mark passes she starts right back up again. She was told me she wants to drink she doesn't want to stop it's her escape from this life. I almost said to her then it might be your escape but what about my life I want to live it but rather than be able to live it I have to worry about bills and wither or not you've drunk yourself into liver or kidney failure. But I didn't I knew if I did it would piss her off I would end up getting slapped. I finally walked in the door of my apartment and saw my mom passed out on the couch in front of the TV with her wine box right next to her I snort thinking to myself figured as much.

I walked into my room and shut my door softly not wanting to wake her I immediately undress and get into the shower to wash off the diner smell just cause I work there doesn't mean that I want to smell like there. After a 15 minute shower where I wash my face, hair, and body I get dressed in my blue and black collared night gown. I head to my book shelf where I have some books that I had either bought or checked out from the library I decided to read The Nine Lives Of Chloe King I picked up the book sat down on my bed and covered myself up and turned on my bed side table light to read for a little while before going to sleep.

I managed to read quite a bit before giving up and turning off the light and letting sleep consume me. I woke up the next day and of course did the normal mom was still passed out on the couch I could tell she had woken up at one point only to drink herself back into a stupor. I could tell only because the wine box we had in the refrigerator last night was gone and another box was by the trash can waiting for the time in which I would take it out to leave on the curb on my way out to work on Mondays. I made breakfast and then got ready for work today was going to be a long day I pretty much was working a double shift today and that was only because one of my coworkers called in sick this week.

I got to work on time luckily and clocked in but things weren't going to be easy tonight maybe I walked under a ladder on my way there or something. Once I was done working a 12 hour shift practically I was just going to clock out when my boss called me back to his office I was surprised what could he want I think all that was needed to be said was said yesterday. I went anyway no reason to piss him off after all I went into the office to see what he wanted but he closed the door after me. Why would he do that I wondered?

Then I found out why all of a sudden he was pushing me up against his desk trying to kiss me he was groping my developing breasts and rubbing his knee up and down my thighs. My first reaction was to go from shocked to scared to Oh hell no I was not about to lose my virginity at the age of 15 cause of my sick o boss screw this job forget the bills I'll figure something out later. But this was not going to happen at this point I take my knee and ram it against his crotch only to grab his head ram that into my knee as well and then hit him in the throat by this point he's on his knees one hand grasping at his crotch and the other his throat. I took my apron off and hat through it at him and then headed to the door and turned and told him, "Oh yeah if that didn't give you a clue I quit." At that point I got out of there as quick as I could and started running for home I could feel the tears streaming down my face though I was trying as hard as I could to hold them back till I was in the privacy of my own room. I finally made it back and as I was also remembering what happened then I thanked my lucky stars that I had gone to the recreation center for youth back when I was ten and took those self-defense classes and kept up with the katas for it or else I would have been in serious trouble tonight.

I was walking straight towards my room when my mother suddenly appeared in front of me and slapped me.

"Where have you been all say?" She demanded

"I was at work one of my coworkers was sick so I had work a double shift." I explained to her as softly as possible.

She slapped me again and told me not to talk back to her and to make her something to eat and clean up the living room. That's what I did I made her some enchiladas they were the easiest thing on hand at the moment considering they were just cheese. I went into the dining area where she was seated and put the food in front of her I didn't have an appetite thanks to almost being raped by my boss and I had no one to talk to about it. My mom would probable laugh and say I deserved that I did something to encourage him to think of me in that manner. So I cleaned the living room as fast as possible and then I went straight to my room and into the shower I felt dirty even though he didn't get far I felt dirty in the areas that he had touched. I turned on the showers heat to full and then got in I had my clothes on still and I only just realized it I took them off who cares and kicked them behind the toilet I'll just burn them when they dry. I washed and scrubbed at my skin till it was red and there were some scratches on some areas I didn't care so long as I stopped feeling so dirty my tears had long since melted into the shower water.

I got of the shower then dressed in my pajamas and headed straight for my bed where I curled up and cried into my pillow I just wanted to let it all out I start thinking and wishing. Though wishing usually gets you nowhere I would know I wished for a lot of things back when I was younger and none of them ever came true yet at this moment I felt I was wishing for something even stronger than ever before I wished I was somewhere I truly belonged somewhere I could find family, friends, and love. That they would all know me for me and they would care that would be my heaven. I went to my bedroom window and looked outside at the night sky here in the city you couldn't see the light of the stars unless it was an airplane maybe I got lucky that night or something. But I was able to see and small one and checked to make sure it was one it wasn't moving so I assumed and for the first time in about 8 years I made a wish I said it out loud with that old nursery ryme

Starlight Star bright

Frist star I see tonight

wish I may

and wish I might

have this wish

I wish tonight

I wish to be where I belong

Where I'll have family and friends

I want to be loved

If in some way this could be granted I would be forever grateful.

Thank you.

But I knew the chances of my wish coming true were slim to none with that on my mind I went to bed and fell asleep. That night as I slept weird images were inside my head like from the movie big hero six and all this equations where rushing through so that when I woke up the next morning I felt like I had a giant headache. I went to get out of bed and get some Advil but then I noticed this wasn't my room or was it I looked around nope this was definitely not my room where the fudge was I. I went to my front window and what I saw was a completely different neighborhood I left my room and went and found the kitchen after searching around a bit and found a newspaper I was in San Fransokyo. Toto I don't think we're in Texas anymore. Oh Buddy!


	3. Chapter 2 New Life

alright my pretties

I have almost finished getting rid of the infestation of plot bunnies

Reviews are welcome in fact they are encouraged

If there is anything that you might like to add reviews or pm

Now a funny story

apparently my friend wanted to set me up with a guy she then came to the conclusion that he was gay he then turned around and asked her out she then proceed to freak out and shout out in the middle of the mall " I could have sworn you where gay" I of course not holding back burst into laughing cause sadly she had me convinced he was gay too oh dear it was the walk of shame at least for him and my friend. I was glad I kept my thoughts to myself.

And that my friends is why you never assume anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 New Life<p>

After finding out where I was I started to explore the house trying to find some clue as to what was going on was I dreaming I pinched myself on my arm hard it hurt a lot okay yeah so not dreaming great. Lovely at least my headache was fading I walked around till I looked at a picture of what looked like me with my parents I assume and suddenly I get this head rush as memories and knowledge suddenly just slams into my brain. I realized that yes these are my parents here at least it's almost like a parallel universe bad thing about it was the headache was now back full force for now I don't even want to bother with all the reading and school stuff that has just rushed in though I did acknowledge the fact that just like back in my world I had graduated from high school already and I'm only 15 turning 16 in like 6 months.

I turned to the memories of my childhood or the other mes' childhood I smile she had a good one at least well in a way I guess I could say I had a good childhood ugh I'm confusing myself. She had her parents all through out and they took her to the park for picnics and outings just for family time I looked to through my brain to see where her parents would be right now since the house was so quite. Ah they were at work and would be home soon if the clock was anything to go by to have lunch with her. Her mother worked at the library as a librarian for the children's section taking small kids to story time and reading different books for them. I remember going to work with her from time to time and enjoying watching her interact with the children and sometimes I would help her. It brought a smile to my face my father here worked as a doctor at the local hospital thought he was only a regular doctor his specialty was just giving checkups as he called it. He never really went that much into with her I could tell by looking through her memories of all the times she asked him about it.

I have the chance to have a real family here should I stay I have mixed feelings mainly cause I want to stay since I would get the chance to have what I've never had but I feel bad for taking over the other mes' life. I mean where is she right now has she taken over my body is she having to live with what I have for the last ten years if so she can't survive that. She's been sheltered she won't be able to take it I finally decided that I would stay here till I could fix the plot from the movie if it was going to happen and then once I'm sure that the plot is going to happen or not I'll fix the plot if it happens if it doesn't then I'll start working on a way to get home. As soon as I came to this conclusion of my thoughts my other mes' mother walks through the door and greets me with a smile upon her face.

Are you still in your pajamas? My mother asks me.

I give her a sheepish look hehe "yep."

She gives me a look, "please tell me that you haven't just gotten up."

"No I've been up for a while my pajamas are just more comfy then regular clothes," I say with a big grin on my face.

She laughs "you always say that."

"And I still wonder why you ask me when you know the answer" I say.

And we both laugh as she replies it's all for kicks.

"Well," my mother turned to me as she headed into the kitchen, "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"I don't know why don't you pick I picked last time," I told her.

"Okay well then I guess we're having burritos one because their easy and two because I have been craving Mexican food all day."

I start to laugh as my mother says this and reply with, "There we go now we have the real answer as to why we're having burritos for lunch."

Then I realize dad was late I turn to ask my mom, "Hey where's dad he's usually here by now."

"Oh he called me earlier and said there was a meeting up at the hospital where he worked and that he would be late but he would still make it."

I shrugged I was okay with this answer not that she could see me she was too busy trying to make sure that the refried beans didn't burn on the stove. After about ten minutes I just had to ask it was rushing around my mind did he give her a specific time that he would be home.

"How late exactly?" I ask giving her a suspicious look.

She turns from the stove and gives me a playful glare, "I don't know it's not like he gave me a specific time he'll be here as soon as he gets the chance. While we wait why don't you go and get dressed and after you finish lunch and we go back to work you can start to explore the town. I don't think you've been out of the house much since we moved here about a month ago."

I sigh, "Mom do I have too you know me I would rather stay up in my room listening to music and reading a good book then go explore."

"Yes, I know dear that's why I want you to go out you're not going to make any new friends staying cooped up in this house while me and your father work. I'm sure walking around town you'll find something to do like and arcade, go to a café, maybe you'll find a movie to watch at the local theater."

I groaned, "Or get lost."

My mother glared at me I was actually enjoying myself with the playful banter that me and my mother where exchanging. My mother this was something different is this what it was like to have a parent that actually cared about what you did and loved you. At first I thought I would completely fail at acting like my other self and having to figure out how to lie to her parents. But I seemed to be able to fall into the role of my other self quite easily it was a little weird but I think I can contribute part of it to the fact that I have my other self's memories. I had gotten so lost in thought I hadn't come back to myself until I heard my mother repeatedly calling my name trying to get my attention.

"Juliette did you hear anything I just said," she asks me.

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry mom I didn't hear a word I got lost in my thoughts."

She only sighs and smiles at me with affection, "What am I going to do with you and your little space cadet moments let me know when you back from the zone."

I laugh and stick my tongue out at her, "I'm back now but you know you wouldn't change anything about me otherwise I wouldn't be so like you as dad has repeatedly told me."

She smiles and kisses my forehead, "you are absolutely correct though I think I would prefer it if you weren't such a brainiac you make my head hurt when get really into all those complicated equations," she says with a laugh.

Right then I heard the front door I jump up with a smile and exclaim that must be dad I run to the front door and there he was. He was taller than me by at least 5 inches but still he had brown hair and brown eyes little crinkles by his eyes from smiling and was tan he looked loving. I ran to him and gave him a hug like my other self in all the memories of him coming home to have lunch with her even when her mother was unable to.

"Hi there kiddo good to see you to did you accomplish anything while we were gone like finished unpacking?" he asks me.

I scrunch up my nose at him, "of course not I was too busy with my nose in a book you know me dad."

"Don't I know it," he sighs and laughs running his hands through his hair a sign that he was tired.

"Rough meeting today daddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah some board member was trying to get rid of a procedure that is very much needed in the hospital but thinks there's a better way to go about it when really this way is the most efficient I hate when these people think that just cause their on the board means things have to go their way." He replies.

"Well I hope you and the rest of your coworkers have told him who's boss or at least are going to cause if something's already correct there's no point in fixing it only making it better." I told him.

He smiles at me and ruffles my hair, "Right said there kiddo."

"Daaaaaaddd I whine please don't ruffle my hair your messing it up."

He put on a fake surprised look and the replied, "you mean you already fixed your hair could have fooled me I thought a bird had taken up nest so I decided to set it free."

I give him a dull look, "ha ha ha very funny dad."

"Don't I know it." He stated as a fact playfully.

I laugh, "well moms in the kitchen she decided on Mexican food I'm going to go upstairs and get ready mom has made a demand that I go out and explore the town after lunch worried about me being cooped up in the house all alone while you guys go to work."

"Well you know sweetie what your mother says go and I kind of agree with her it would do you some good to get out of the house I've been worried lately you're so pale you might become like one of those vampires you read about in some of those books of yours." He replied giving me a kiss on the forehead as he headed into the kitchen.

I headed up stairs and got into the shower and did the usual routine of cleansing myself I was actually looking forward to spending time here at least for a little while it would feel like I had an actual family. I was drying my hair as I thought this and I couldn't help the smile that stayed plastered to my face as I finished getting dress and headed down to have lunch with my parents. Even if it was temporary I was going to enjoy it while I had it.


End file.
